I (heart) You
by dustedoffanoldie
Summary: To appease her best friend, Sybil reluctantly creates a profile for an online dating site. She doesn't expect anything to happen. But there is that one guy who messages her, and makes her laugh, and causes her stomach to do flip-flops. But who is he? And is her heart ready to go from virtual reality, to actual reality? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I really hope you guys enjoy this. I have such big plans for this story. All you need to know is that it's a modern AU, everything else will become clear as time goes on. I have been SO nervous about posting this, so please review and let me know what you think. It only takes a second! Huge thanks to my beta and my special tumblr ladies for all the help and encouragement you have given me with this story. You know who you are. I own nothing, please don't sue me!

'I (heart) U'

**Chapter One**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," groaned Sybil, as she placed her phone down on the sofa next to her.

"Oh, be quiet. Everyone's doing it," teased Gwen, her voice sounding muffled as it came through the loud speaker of Sybil's mobile.

Sybil shook her head. "So? Everyone's started taking that bloody Bikram Yoga, but you'll never catch me doing that."

"That's because that is disgusting. Who wants to sit in a sweaty room for two hours, with a room full of Lycra-clad people you don't know, doing the downward dog?"

"Urgh, thanks for that image. Anyway, I filled in the profile..." she groaned.

"Are you going to upload a picture of yourself?"

"No."

"Then don't blame me if you only get ugly creeps messaging you."

"Trust me; I'll be blaming you for all of this tomorrow regardless. I only agreed to this to get you to stop going on about it – and the couple of glasses of wine I've had this evening have just about helped make this less humiliating and cringe worthy."

"Shut up. Anyway, I have to go; my show is about to start, but text me when people start emailing you, okay? "

"I will, but they won't. Byeeee," Sybil smiled, as she ended the call to her best friend.

She read over her profile one more time, her finger hovered nervously over the enter button on her keyboard for a few seconds before she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and clicked.

_Congratulations! Your profile was uploaded successfully to the Matchnet._

_Username: __Suffragette1919_

_Occupation: NHS Employee_

_Age: 27_

_Height: 5'5"_

_Wants kids: Yes_

_Hair: Dark brown_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Education: University masters or equivalent_

_Ethnicity: White / Caucasian _

_Religion: Christian / Other_

_Smokes: Socially_

_Drinks: Socially_

_Activity level: Moderate / Active_

_Pets: Dog_

_About me: I'm an NHS employee at one of London's largest hospitals. I enjoy reading, baking, socialising with friends and going for long runs._

_The things I could never live without: Friends and family._

_My perfect first date: (Not yet answered)_

_My personality is best described as: Creative, patient, opinionated, intellectual, kind, outgoing, family orientated._ _In my free time I enjoy: Dining out, hanging out with friends, intimate conversations, reading, surfing the internet, movies/TV, going for walks, bike rides._

_My favourite physical activities: Running, cycling, swimming, horse riding, Zumba, hiking._ _My favourite foods: __Chinese/Dim Sum, Continental, Deli, Greek, Italian, Mediterranean, Soul Food, Thai._

_My favourite music: Indie, Rock / Pop / Musicals_ _I like to read: Autobiographies, fiction, magazines, newspapers._

_You should definitely message me if: (Not yet answered)_

"Argh," she screamed into a pillow, before getting up and walking to the kitchen to make a hot drink. Busying herself while the kettle boiled; restocking the biscuit tin and refilling the coffee jar, she needed to do something, anything to take her mind off of what she'd just done.

It wasn't that Sybil was embarrassed about internet dating, after all, that's where Edith met her husband, Anthony – it's just, was she even ready to date somebody again? She'd only broken up with Larry a couple of months ago, and as over him as she was, he'd still broken her heart. Did she really need to put herself through all of that hassle again? Oh, screw it, it's not like she'd actually have to meet up with anyone who contacted her from the website; if anything, it could be a bit of fun, and that's something she sure as hell needed at the moment.

After making her tea, and grabbing some biscuits, Sybil made her way back into the lounge, making herself comfortable on the large L shaped sofa in front of the tele. Luckily she'd only missed the first five minutes of The Great British Bake Off. There was something strangely calming about watching Paul Hollywood and Mary Berry vigorously beating meringue from the comfort of her living room.

_Ding._

Sybil automatically checked her phone, but had no new emails or text messages. The noise must have come from the TV.

_Ding._

There it was again. It was only then did she notice a pop up window had appeared on her computer.

_MunsterMan1981 (20.08) Hi_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.10)…_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.13) *is idle*_

"Oh, my, God." Placing her drink down onto the coffee table, she brought her laptop up to rest on her knees. The person messaging her didn't have a profile picture next to his name – which instantly made her suspicious. "I'm such a hypocrite." She laughed to herself. She hovered over his name for a second before clicking on it.

_Username: MunsterMan1981_

_Occupation: Writer_

_Age: 31_

_Height: 5'9"_

_Wants kids: Yes_

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Education: University masters or equivalent_

_Ethnicity: White / Caucasian _

_Religion: Catholic_

_Smokes: No_

_Drinks: Socially_

_Activity level: Active_

_Pets: I am not a pet person _

_About me: Thirty something writer, living in North London. __I enjoy reading, travelling, and politics. I've just started running in the evenings after work, and I've found that's a great way for me to unwind. I prefer a nice drink at the pub than a night out clubbing, but my dance moves are excellent..._

_The things I could never live without: A cup of tea and the newspaper first thing in the morning. I'm easy to please._

_My perfect first date: __Connection, comfort, chemistry and something else that begins with C just for the sake of it...maybe crisps?_

_My personality is best described as: Self confident, __l__ow maintenance, opinionated, intellectual, kind, outgoing, and romantic._ _In my free time I enjoy: Dining out, hanging out with friends, intimate conversations, reading, movies/TV, video games._

_My favourite physical activities: Running, football, rugby, swimming, hiking, water polo._ _My favourite foods: __Cajun/Southern, Chinese/Dim Sum, Continental, Deli, Greek, Indian, Italian, Japanese/Sushi, Mediterranean, Seafood, Soul Food, Spanish, Thai._

_My favourite music: Indie_ _I like to read: Autobiographies, fiction, newspapers._

_You should definitely message me if: You have fingers._

Sybil laughed as she finished reading his profile. He sounded… interesting.

_MunsterMan1981 (20.17): *is no longer idle* Hey, are you there?_

Biting her lip nervously, she began to respond.

_Suffragette1919 (20.17): Hi, sorry about that. I was watching something on T.V._

_MunsterMan1981 (20.18): Hi! It's okay. Anything interesting?_

_Suffragette1919 (20.19): The Great British Bake Off. Have you heard of it?_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.21): Heard of it? I'm watching it too, although, not by choice may I add. My roommate's girlfriend is obsessed with this show._

_Suffragette1919 (20.21): She clearly has taste._

_MunsterMan1981 (20.22): And I don't? I messaged you, didn't I? ;)_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.22): I'll just let myself out… :P_

_Suffragette1919 (20.22): That was SO cheesy! You did not just write that? LOL_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.23): Unfortunately, I did. I think I've made myself blush._

_Suffragette1919 (20.23): Smooth! I bet you're one of those guys that come up to you in the pub, and hit you with one of the all time classics, like, "__If I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?"_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.25): I can see I've made a wonderful first impression. If it makes you feel any better, I don't tend to go up and introduce myself to girls when I'm at the pub._

_Suffragette1919 (20.25): Hmmm. I'm not sure if I believe you ;)_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.26): :P_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.26): So, may I ask what your name is?_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.28): … or not…_

_Suffragette1919 (20.28): How about for now, you call me Lady Suffragette?_

Sybil covered her face with her hand and groaned, mortified at the thought that she had actually suggested he call her that.

_MunsterMan1981 (20.29): Ooh! A lady of mystery, I like that. Well, if you get to have a fun name, then so do I. Okay, I have it. From now on, you shall know me as, "The Sweeney."_

_Suffragette1919 (20.30): Why do I feel like there's a story behind that name?_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.30): Well now I feel utterly uncreative. The DVD was just advertised on the T.V._

_Suffragette1919 (20.30): LOL_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.31): No, Wait. I have it. Are you ready? This one's good._

_Suffragette1919 (20.31): Give me a second. Let me 'prepare myself.' ;)_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.32): __Steward of Gondor._

_Suffragette1919 (20.32): LOL! You are NOT serious?_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.33): Ha! No, but I do love Lord of the Rings._

_Suffragette1919 (20.34): Who is your favourite character?_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.34): __Faramir_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.34): Did I answer that too quickly? I feel like I did._

_Suffragette1919 (20.35): Just a bit. But its okay, I'm not judging you…_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.35): Don't lie. Yes you are!_

_Suffragette1919 (20.35): Okay, but only a little ;)_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.36): :P_

_Suffragette1919 (20.36): But it's decided. I'm calling you __Faramir__._

_MunsterMan1981 (20.36): Excellent! I am very much okay with that._

_Suffragette1919 (20.37): It's nice to meet you, Faramir! _

_Suffragette1919 (20.37): Be right back. I'm just making myself another cup of tea._

_MunsterMan1981 (20.37): Milk, two sugars._

_Suffragette1919 (20.41): *is idle*_

_Suffragette1919 (20.46): *is no longer idle*_

_Suffragette1919 (20.46): Sorry about that. I had a slight biscuit emergency._

_MunsterMan1981 (20.46): Oh no. Those can be serious. Did you think you had run out?_

_Suffragette1919 (20.47): No, it was worse. It was a dunk that went wrong._

_MunsterMan1981 (20.47): What were you dunking?_

_Suffragette1919 (20.47): A chocolate hobnob._

_MunsterMan1981 (20.48): Milk or dark?_

_Suffragette1919 (20.48): Milk…_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.48): Ah! See, that's the problem. Dark chocolate hobnobs would never have let you down like that. They're sturdy._

_Suffragette1919 (20.49): Is that so?_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.49): It's a fact. I'm actually shocked you were unaware of this._

_Suffragette1919 (20.50): I'm obviously not as skilled in this area as you =)_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.50): Clearly ;)_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.52): So, on your profile it says that you live in London? What part? _

_Suffragette1919 (20.52): Islington, you?_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.53): Oh that's cool, I used to live in Angel, but I live in Clerkenwell now. So, I'm just down the road from Islington._

_MunsterMan1981 (20.53): Did that sound creepy? That wasn't my intention, honest LOL!_

_Suffragette1919 (20.54): Just a tad, but that's okay. I already had you down as a bit of a creeper anyway ;)_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.54): OUCH!_

_Suffragette1919 (20.54): =)_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.55): So, 'Lady Suffragette,' what do you like to do in your spare time? You know, besides making men you've never met on the internet cry ;)_

_Suffragette1919 (20.55): Aww, poor thing ;)_

_Suffragette1919 (20.55): I like going to the cinema, going out for drinks with friends – running. I think I saw on your bio you run also?_

_MunsterMan1981 (20.56): I do. I run long distance. I'm actually training to run my first marathon._

_Suffragette1919 (20.57): Really? That's wonderful. I can only manage 5K at the moment. _

_MunsterMan1981 (20.57): Don't say only. 5K is really good. Just keep at it, but don't push yourself. You'll be running 10k in no time._

_Suffragette1919 (20.59): Thanks =) So, I should probably go. I have a load of stuff to do for work tomorrow. But I'll let you know how I get on with the running ;)_

_MunsterMan1981 (21.00): Oh, okay, sure. I should probably head to bed soon anyway. I have an early start tomorrow._

_MunsterMan1981 (21.00): Could I maybe have your email address or something?_

_Suffragette1919 (21.01): Wait a sec; let me make a new one real quick. The one I use has my full name in it, and that would totally ruin the whole mysteriousness I was going for ;)_

_MunsterMan1981 (21.02): Ha! Good idea. I'm making myself one too._

_Suffragette1919 (21.05): Okay, it's __Lady_Suffragette_1919 _

_MunsterMan1981 (21.06): Mine's __Faramir1981 _

_Suffragette1919 (21.07): A+ for creativity there ;)_

_MunsterMan1981 (21.07): You can talk ;) Anyway, it's been nice talking to you. Hope you have a good evening. I'll drop you an email tomorrow =)_

_Suffragette1919 (21.08): You too. Have a good night. _

_Suffragette1919 (21.09): *signed out*_

Sybil quickly set up the new email on her phone and added him to her contacts, before shutting down her laptop. As she did this, she caught her reflection in the hall mirror. No wonder her jaw was starting to hurt, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. How could talking to a perfect stranger put such a smile on your face?

*Beep beep*

She looked down at her phone.

1 new message.

_To: __Lady_Suffragette_1919 _

_From: __Faramir1981 _

_Subject: Test_

Hi, I know I said I'd email you tomorrow, but I just wanted to make sure I wrote your email address down correctly -)

Sleep well,

Faramir x

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all?

If you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought by leaving a review, and same goes for if you didn't, or if you have any questions about the story. Thanks x


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Bloody hell! I'm speechless! Honestly, I do not know what to say. Thank you SO much for all your wonderful comments. I can't believe my first chapter got over thirty reviews, that's CRAZY! But I'm so grateful, you have no idea. I was super nervous about posting this story and it's been amazing to see so many of you are as excited about this as I am. I hope this chapter lives up to the hype of chapter one – I promise I know where I'm going with this, it's just got to get there :D So please be patient with me, and once again, let me know what you think and leave me a little review.

**'I (heart) You'**

Chapter Two:

Tom rolled across the bed, reaching blindly on the floor for his vibrating mobile phone.

"Shit," he groaned as he saw the time; he had intended to get up an hour ago to edit some articles before work.

"I really need to change my fucking alarm clock," he sighed, switching off the Super Mario theme tune he so 'cleverly' uploaded to his phone, his thinking being to annoy himself into getting out of bed on time in the mornings.

He'd never been a fan of early starts, and although this little plan (usually) worked in rousing him from the warm cocoon that he'd made for himself during the night, it certainly didn't help the mood he'd wake up in. "It does my bloody head in."

He scrolled lazily through his phone, kicking his duvet leisurely out of the way so he could slowly acclimatise to the cold of the flat compared to the warmth of his bed.

"Urgh, delete," he muttered, scrolling through even more junk emails before getting to one from his mother.

_To: __MunsterMan1981 _

_From: __Margaret_Branson _

_Subject: Re: Hi_

_Tom, just checking in as I haven't heard from you in a few days. I hope it's because you're out having fun and not because you're working too hard._

_Liam bought me one of those i-thingys, and he said to tell you that we will try and facepad you soon (?) I assume you know what that means, because I certainly don't._

_Are you getting enough sleep?_

_Call me when you can. _

_Lots of love,_

_Mam_

_Sent from my Ipad _

If there was anything that could cheer him up in the mornings, it was hearing from his mam, especially when it involved her being completely baffled by modern technology. It was a running joke amongst his brothers and sisters and they teased her constantly about it. The funniest was when they bought her a DVD player for her birthday– and she couldn't understand why there was no need to rewind the disc, so that it was in the correct place to watch it next time.

_To: __Margaret_Branson _

_From: __MunsterMan1981 _

_Subject: How are you enjoying your i-thingy?_

_Hi Mam,_

_Sorry I haven't been in touch, my boss has had a ton of meetings around London this week, which has meant endless hours of driving through rush hour traffic and sitting waiting for him to finish. And so I tried to use that time to tidy up a couple of articles I've been commissioned to write. But put the phone down, you don't need to call Auntie Megan just yet, they're nothing major. Just a video game review and an article on marathon training. Still, it's something, right?_

_I look forward to FACETIMING you on your I-PAD soon. Get Liam to text me before you call, so I can make sure I'm available._

_YES, I'm getting enough sleep. Probably not enough by your standards though, but I have to give you something to worry about, aye?_

_Love, Tom x_

That was his last new email. He was hoping he'd hear from 'Lady Suffragette,' but it was still ridiculously early in the morning, and they had _only_ "met" last night. She probably had better things to do first thing in the morning than email some guy she _just _met online…

Checking his watch, Tom realised he only had twenty minutes before he had to leave for work. He needed to get a move on!

Once he was washed and dressed, he threw his laptop and mobile into his backpack and made his way out of the door.

His usual bus was emptier than normal thanks in no small part to it being the school holidays, so he found a seat easily. Taking out his phone, he cracked his knuckles, ready to thrash his brother in a friendly game of Words with Friends.

Beep.

_1 new message._

_To: __Faramir1981 _

_From: __Lady_Suffragette_1919 _

_Subject: Re: Test_

_Morning! _

_I just thought I would say hi! How's your morning going so far?_

_Lady Suffragette_

Jesus, he must have looked ridiculous the way he was smiling at his phone, but he couldn't help it. He caught himself in a wavy, cloudy reflection in the semi dirty window – he did look ridiculous. But ask him how many cares he gave. She'd emailed!

There was something about this mystery girl that got his heart beating ten to the dozen. He debated about whether he should reply straight away; he didn't want to look desperate – but the overwhelming need to converse with her wiped that thought from his mind.

_To: __Lady_Suffragette_1919 _

From: _Faramir1981 _

_Subject: Re: Re: Test_

Hi LS,

My morning didn't go quite as I planned. I overslept :/ I wanted to use those couple of hours before work to edit a few of my assignments. Never mind, I'll just have to do them tonight or during my lunch break. What about you, how's your morning been? Have you been for a run yet today?

Faramir x

He hit send, hoping his email wouldn't put her to sleep. It had been a while since he'd worried so much what a girl would think about what he had to say. He felt sixteen all over again.

_To: __Faramir1981 _

_From: __Lady_Suffragette_1919 _

_Subject: About this morning's run…_

_I sort of got distracted half way through by the smell of coffee as I ran past Starbucks… I know, I'm awful, but the smell of cinnamon latte and my need for caffeine was too hard to resist. I'll try again tomorrow and will report back._

_Other than that, my morning has been good. My clinic doesn't start for another hour, so I'm just killing time._

_LS_

Tom threw his head back and laughed when he read her email – and what she ordered at Starbucks. He'd have to tease her for this.

_To: __Lady_Suffragette_1919 _

_From: __Faramir1981 _

_Subject: I can't even look at you right now._

_Cinnamon LATTE? That's not coffee, that's warm milk, and if you're going to be drinking warm milk, you may as well have just had a hot chocolate. I hate to say it, but this was fun while it lasted…_

_Yours disapprovingly,_

_Faramir :/_

_XxXxXxX_

Sybil had found a quiet table in the corner to read her email the second she'd felt the vibration of her phone signalling her 'Faramir' had replied. She ducked her head and smiled reading his words and smiled at his 'disapproval,' remembering something her mother had once told her – when boys teased you, it meant they liked you. She found it funny that even fifteen years later, that was still the case.

_To: __Faramir1981 _

_From: __Lady_Suffragette_1919 _

_Subject: I'M SORRY!_

_I'm sorry for being such a disappointment. It was going swimmingly until then, wasn't it? Is there possibly anything I can do to restore your faith in me?_

_Ashamed,_

_LS_

"What are you grinning about?" Gwen asked, as she took the seat across from Sybil in the previously quiet corner of the hospital's canteen.

Sybil smiled at her friend. "Nothing that concerns you."

"That's where you're wrong. Come on, we've been friends for how long? You should know by now that_ everything_ concerns me," she laughed, reaching for Sybil's discarded phone. "Spill. Or I'll just take a look myself."

"It's nothing, really."

"Then you won't mind me have a little peek then, will you?" Gwen teased, making a show of unlocking her friend's phone, "Oh, shit, what's your passcode?"

"Give it here," grinned Sybil, shaking her head and snatching the phone out of her friend's hand. "I've just been messaging a guy from that site, that's all."

"And by messaging, you mean sexting, right?" Gwen asked hopefully, laughing as the deep blush crept up her friend's neck.

"No," Sybil laughed, "sorry to disappoint you there. "We're just talking."

"About?"

"Running and stuff. I told you it was nothing."

"So what were you smiling about when I sat down?" Gwen prompted; making it clear she wasn't satisfied with the answers Sybil was giving her.

"He just seems really…nice."

"I'm glad," Gwen smiled, her voice laced with sincerity. "You need a good guy in your life, Syb."

"Thanks."

Beep.

_1 new message._

Sybil grinned as she looked down at her phone.

_To: __Lady_Suffragette_1919 _

_From: __Faramir1981 _

_Subject: It's too late…_

_The damage has been done. _

_I'm kidding. But it was close for a second :p_

_If you want to make it up to me though, you could meet me for a real coffee sometime? ;) If you'd like to, that is._

_Hopeful,_

_Faramir x_

"He wants to meet," Sybil explained, as she began furiously typing out her reply.

"Bow chicka wow wow," sing songed Gwen in a mocking tone.

"Was that porn music?"

"Were my sultry tones not obvious enough?" teased Gwen. "Well, are you going to meet him?"

"No. Not yet anyway."

"Give it time, Syb. If this guy is as nice as you think he is, he'll wait until you're comfortable enough to meet up with him."

XxXxXxX

Tom arrived at Grantham House, still thinking about the new woman in his life, as well as the article he needed to write for his freelance work. To say he was distracted was an understatement. He had just dropped Lord Grantham off in Bloomsbury when her message came through.

_To: __Faramir1981 _

_From: __Lady_Suffragette_1919 _

_Subject: Phew!_

_So happy I'm in your good books again. At least we can say we survived our first fight ;)_

_Coffee, even the real non-warm-milk version, sounds great, but I think I have to put you though a longer vetting period to make sure you're not an axe murderer or worse, an evil overlord of warm-milk hating guerrillas aiming to annihilate anyone who doesn't drink hot and black and strong enough to tar the floor type coffee._

_I kid, but let's talk like this a while longer, ok?_

_Embarrassed, _

_LS_

Okay, so it wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but it wasn't an outright "no", which made him feel a lot better about the situation. He liked her though, which was crazy, as he had no idea what she looked like, but there was just something about her that made him smile and want to find out more. Luckily, it didn't seem as though his invitation had put her off from talking to him, so maybe she was just shy?

_To: __Lady_Suffragette_1919 _

_From: __Faramir1981 _

_Subject: Re: Phew_

_First, let me be clear, I am not now, nor have I ever been an evil overlord of anything. Although if I was going to be one, that's a great thing to be an overlord of. Look at you sparking my imagination. It's going to be all your fault when I start making plans worthy of overlords everywhere!_

_Second, hot and strong, yes. But sweet. Just like me. Wait and see :)_

_I kid too… mostly._

_Of course I understand. I'm sorry if asking made you uncomfortable at this point. I tend to get excited and just… well, blurt things out. You're right; it's probably for the best, I'm still not sure I'd feel comfortable sitting with someone who drinks flavoured lattes. I have a reputation to keep after all ;) (See, there are those latent overlord tendencies coming to the fore! All your fault.)_

_Right, and on that note, I'm off to find myself a nice __**strong**__ cup of __**coffee**__._

_Faramir x_

_P.S Just wondering, do you have an iPhone? If you do, I set iMessage up using this email. Thought that might be easier!_

Clicking send, Tom placed his phone back in his pocket and made his way to the nearest coffee shop. He laughed quietly to himself as the sickeningly sweet smell of vanilla, cinnamon and gingerbread overtook him as soon as he walked in. He'd have to tease her about this later, how the smell alone made him queasy, so he had no idea how she managed to drink it.

"One double shot espresso, please," he ordered, eyeing up the vast array of muffins and pastries as the barista set to work on his drink. "I'll have a chocolate twist as well, thanks."

As he paid for his items, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Finding a seat by the window, he sat down.

_1 new message._

_Lady Suffragette (09.41): Hi! You didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all._

Tom added three sugars to his drink, giving it a quick stir before he replied.

_Faramir (09.43): Good. I was worried I had offended you._

_Lady Suffragette (09.44): It takes more than that to offend me =)_

_Faramir (09.44): I'll try harder next time then ;)_

_Lady Suffragette (09.45): I look forward to you trying…_

Tom smiled and shook his head; this has to be the strangest conversation he'd ever had – but he was enjoying himself nonetheless.

_Faramir (09.45): You're so weird lol_

_Lady Suffragette (09.46): I'll take that as a compliment :p_

_Faramir (09.47): Good, because it was meant as one =)_

_Lady Suffragette (09.47): Right, I have to head off. I'll talk to you later?_

_Faramir (09.48): Sure. I'll message you. Have a good day at work x_

Tom slipped his phone back into his pocket and gathered up his things, before heading back to the car. He had another hour or so before he'd be needed, so he might as well use that time and finish off the review he'd been commissioned to write for 'Games Master,' a brand new video game magazine. He had been asked to write a review on the new strategy game, "Total War Zone." So, he invited his friends William and Thomas to help test it out at the weekend, where they enjoyed a bit of a boys night, which involved abundant amounts of alcohol and pizza. He slid the driver's seat back and balanced his laptop against the steering wheel - hopefully he would be able to remember enough and that his notes would make sense.

Just as he was getting into the swing of things, there was a sharp knock at the window, startling Tom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," chuckled Lord Grantham. It's just my meeting finished early.

Tom jumped out and raced around the side of the car, opening the back door.

His boss playfully rolled his eyes. "For goodness sake, Branson, I'm not completely hopeless, my wife may think I am, but I can assure you I'm not. I can open a bloody car door now and then, it won't kill me."

Tom smiled as he shut the door. "I'll be sure to let you open it yourself next time."

As he closed the door, he felt his phone vibrate through the thin material of his trouser pocket.

_1 new message_

_Lady Suffragette (11.48): Impromptu lunch meeting. V. hungry. _

_Faramir (11.48): LOL! I still have half a chocolate twist if you're interested ;)_

_Lady Suffragette (11.49): Tempting. But I'm really hoping this place has a good BLT._

_Faramir (11.50): Thank god you have decent taste in food! After the whole latte incident, I was a little concerned ;)_

He smiled as he sat down, muting his phone as he slipped it onto the seat next to him.

Lord Grantham wrestled with the newspaper in his hand, "Adrian's in Waterloo," he ordered, before folding and refolding the paper until everything was in some sort of order.

Tom nodded his head and started the car.

Ten minutes into the drive, Lord Grantham's phone rang.

"Hello, darling, yes, mama will be there and Edith too… of course, one second," he pulled the phone away from his ear and leant forward, "Branson, we need to pick Lady Sybil up from St Thomas' Hospital," he instructed. "We'll be there shortly."

With a flick of the indicator, Tom switched lanes and headed towards Westminster.

"Sorry about the slight change of plans," apologised Lord Grantham. "It's just Lady Sybil only has an hour for lunch, so it would be far quicker for us to pick her up, than for her to make her own way. I hope this hasn't inconvenienced you too much."

"It's no bother at all," Tom assured him as he pulled out on to Victoria Embankment and made his way towards the hospital.

XxXxXxX

Tom sat in the car, eating a ham and cheese bagel he'd bought earlier that morning from an overpriced delicatessen in Bloomsbury Square – he'd dropped Lord Grantham and his daughter off just over forty five minutes ago, so he didn't have long until he'd have to drive Lady Sybil back to work.

He quickly checked his phone, having forgotten he'd put it on silence.

_1 new message._

_Lady Suffragette (12.39): YES! They serve BLT. All is good with the world._

_Faramir (12.45): I'd be jealous if I hadn't just demolished a giant bag of Hula Hoops and my second bagel for lunch :/ _

_Lady Suffragette (12.46): OINK!_

_Faramir (12.46): Harsh! Your words hurt :'(_

_Lady Suffragette (12.47): I'm sorry I made you cry ;)_

As he started replying, Tom noticed the pair make their way back to the car. He was about to get out and assist them, when Lord Grantham held up his hand.

"I told you I could open a car door myself, Branson. I feel it only fair I demonstrate these skills to you," smiled Lord Grantham as he slid into the car after his daughter.

"I'm impressed," laughed Tom dryly, enjoying the camaraderie between himself and his boss. "Did you both have a nice lunch?"

Lady Sybil leant her head on her father's shoulder as she replied, "we did, thank you, Branson."

"Are you sure a sandwich is sufficient enough for you, sweetheart? You're at work for another eight hours..."

"I'll be fine. Did you not see the size of it?" she laughed, kissing his cheek before she continued to scroll through her phone.

Tom half listened to the good-natured teasing going on between the father and daughter and half concentrated on getting them safely into London traffic.

"Sybil, darling, you're the only person I know that would go to Adrian's - who are notorious for their wonderful steak tartare and still order themselves a bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich."

Tom smiled, 'a BLT.' His mind went straight to his Lady Suffragette and with a dreamy smile on his face, he continued to navigate around the over abundance of black-cabs and idiots, for once without grinding his teeth to avoid bad language in the presence of others. Look at that, even his dentist was going to have to thank her!

TBC

AN 2: Thank you again for reading. Please don't forget to review.

dustedoffanoldie xx


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Your reviews have been absolutely wonderful. I'm so happy that you're as excited about this story as I am. Like I said in my last two author's notes, I'm a nervous writer, but your support has encouraged me so much. I'm actually quite pleased with how this chapter turned out, which I hardly ever say. So, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you again!**

* * *

"**I (heart) you"**

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wanna come out clubbing with us tonight?" Thomas asked, as he sniffed his armpits. "It's going to be insane there tonight," he added, before walking into Tom's bathroom and helping himself to some of his aftershave.

"Where are you guys heading?" Tom asked as he coughed and waved a hand in front of his face. "I think that's enough," he gestured to the bottle in Thomas's hand. "That shits expensive."

"Crucifix Lane," Thomas replied, as he opened the medicine cabinet and pocketed a couple of condoms – and another, 'just in case'.

"Yeah, no, I think I'm good," Tom laughed. "You guys go have fun. I have a shit load of work I need to get finished."

"Last chance," Thomas smiled, "It'll be fun. If you're lucky, you might even pull," he teased. "It's been a while since you've had any pus…"

"Fuck off," he laughed, shoving his friend towards the door. "You and Will have fun, okay?"

"Alright, if you're sure..."

"I'm sure. Now go, before all the cute boys get snapped up," he teased.

Tom watched his friend get into the cab, and closed the door, leaning heavily against it. He'd told Thomas he couldn't go out with them tonight as he had to work – which was only partly true. He just wasn't in the mood to go dancing and pick up random girls. And, even though he'd only been talking to 'Lady Suffragette" for a couple of weeks (albeit only over the internet) he liked her, he liked her _a lot_, and hooking up with women he'd just met on the dance floor of some seedy nightclub in central London just didn't interest him anymore.

He changed into some pyjama bottoms and his favourite hoodie, and opened the fridge; grabbing himself a beer and a couple of slices of leftover pizza from earlier that evening, popping them into the microwave to heat up. Tom smiled as he retrieved his pizza from the microwave, and settled himself on the sofa, he aimlessly flicked through channel after channel trying to find something decent to watch, finally deciding on an old episode of QI.

Beep_._

_1 new message._

He pulled his phone out from the pocket of his hoodie, sliding his finger across to unlock the screen.

_Thomas Barrow (10.10): They're playing some heavy tunes here tonight, you'd have loved it x_

_Tom (10.11): Ha ha, have a good night. Own that dance floor! _

He wondered what she was doing right now. They hadn't spoken since early afternoon, when she'd told him she wasn't sure of her plans for the evening.

_Faramir (10.15): Good night?_

He threw his phone down on the cushion next to him and tiredly rubbed at his eyes. She was probably out with friends, having fun - and he wouldn't hear back from her until the morning.

_Beep._

_1 new message._

_Lady Suffragette (10.17):__ Yeah, not bad. Ended up having a quiet night in with a friend, what about you?_

_Faramir (10.18): Oh, you have a friend over? Sorry, message me tomorrow x_

_Lady Suffragette (10.18):__ Had. I had a friend over. She left a while ago. She's a lightweight and was falling asleep by 9.30. _

_Faramir (10.19): Did you girls have fun? Paint each other's nails and talk about boys? ;)_

_Lady Suffragette (10.20):__ That's exactly what we did ;) No, we just had a few glasses of wine and watched a couple of episodes 'The Office.'_

_Faramir (10.21): A few glasses of wine? No wonder your friend was falling asleep lol. Are you even slightly tipsy?_

_Lady Suffragette (10.21): A little =)_

_Faramir (10.22): Interesting :p_

_Faramir (10.22): Wanna play a game?_

_Lady Suffragette (10.22): Sure... but first tell me about your evening =) Do anything fun?_

_Faramir (10.23): Had a couple of beers with a friend before he went clubbing._

_Lady Suffragette (10.24): You didn't want to go with?_

_Faramir (10.24): Nah, couldn't be arsed._

_Lady Suffragette (10.25): I bet you're such a dorky dancer…_

_Faramir (10.25): That's kind of rude and incorrect ;)_

_Faramir (10.25): Who doesn't love the robot…?_

_Lady Suffragette (10.26): Too right! And I bet you do a mean 'big fish, little fish, cardboard box,' am I right?_

_Faramir (10.26): I don't like to brag, but… ;)_

_Lady Suffragette (10.26): So, what was this game you were talking about?_

Tom threw the pillow onto the floor, and lay back, resting his head on the arm of the sofa, making himself more comfortable.

_Faramir (10.27): I thought we could play a little 20 question type thing, get to know each other a bit. We can ask whatever we want, but there's no pressure to answer everything. Sound fun?_

_Lady Suffragette (10.28): Sure. You go first though :p_

Tom laughed as he reached across to plug his phone into charge. 'Seriously, why the fuck are these things so short?' He thought, as he had to angle himself weirdly to still be able to use the phone.

_Faramir (10.28): Cat or dog?_

_Lady Suffragette (10.29): Wow, you just jumped right in there with the hard hitting stuff, huh? _

_Faramir (10.29): :p_

_Lady Suffragette (10.30): Dogs. Definitely dogs. How about you?_

_Faramir (10.30): Dogs. Cats are too unpredictable for my liking. Plus, your dog will always have your back, whereas your cat doesn't give a shit about what happens to you._

_Lady Suffragette (10.31): Sounds like you're speaking from experience. Is there a sad story here? ;)_

_Faramir (10.32): I don't want to talk about it… ha, no, my sister has a cat, and let's just say we're not friends :p_

_Lady Suffragette (10.32): I see :p That kinda leads me to my question. How many brothers or sisters do you have?_

_Faramir (10.32): Three brothers and three sisters…_

_Lady Suffragette (10.33): Bloody hell…_

_Faramir (10.34): We're Catholic, in case that didn't give it away ;) You? Any older brothers I need to worry about? ;)_

_Lady Suffragette (10.35): No, you're in luck. Just two sisters… although one is pretty feisty, so I'd be careful ;)_

_Tom chuckled at that as he drained the last of his beer, popping the empty bottle on the floor next to him as he pushed himself up._

_Faramir (10.35): Noted ;) Ok, just going to grab a couple of beers from the fridge._

_Lady Suffragette (10.35): Ooh good idea, I'm just going to grab the rest of the bottle of wine I opened earlier and maybe something to eat. Meet you back in a minute?_

Tom walked into the kitchen, grabbing the three last remaining beers from the fridge, as well as a Lion bar and a giant packet of crisps that he'd purchased earlier that day.

_Faramir (10.37): Right, I'm back. What did you get? X_

_Lady Suffragette (10.38): The rest of the Rosé my friend brought over and a fruit salad. What about you?_

_Faramir (10.38): Well, now I feel incredibly guilty about my poor food choices... While you're enjoying your fruit salad, I grabbed beer, chocolate and a bag of crisps._

_Lady Suffragette (10.39): It's all I really had in the fridge. I'd much rather snack on what you're having. _

_Faramir (10.40): Come and get it :p_

_Lady Suffragette (10.40): :p It's your go by the way._

_Faramir (10.41): Are you left handed or right handed?_

_Lady Suffragette (10.41): Right handed._

_Faramir (10.42): Snap._

_Lady Suffragette (10.42): Are you listening to any music right now?_

_Faramir (10.43): I am actually. I'm listening to Alt-J. Heard of them?_

_Lady Suffragette (10.43): NO WAY! I love them. Breezeblocks is my absolute favourite._

_Faramir (10.44): Ditto! Nice to see you have better taste in music than you do in coffee ;)_

_Lady Suffragette (10.44): You really need to let that one go LOL._

Tom opened another beer, swallowing almost half of the cold liquid in one go, already feeling the buzz from the drinks he'd had previously.

_Faramir (10.44): It'll take time ;)_

_Faramir (10.45): My go! One food you could live on forever?_

_Lady Suffragette (10.45): Easy, cheese._

_Faramir (10.45): Really? Out of all the food in the world, you pick cheese?_

_Lady Suffragette (10.46): What do you have against cheese? _

_Faramir (10.46): I have nothing against cheese. You can't beat a good toastie… but I like my cheese __**with **__something._

_Lady Suffragette (10.46): Fair point, what would you pick then?_

_Faramir (10.47): Pizza_

_Lady Suffragette (10.47): That was fast. It's like you didn't even have to think about it._

_Faramir (10.48): I didn't. I'm embarrassed to say it's something I've thought about before…_

_Lady Suffragette (10.48): LOL!_

_Faramir (10.49): I'm really selling myself here, aren't I? :/_

_Lady Suffragette (10.50): I happen to think it's cute. So you're okay ;)_

_Faramir (10.50): =)_

_Lady Suffragette (10.51): How about, if you could pick one super power, what would it be?_

_Faramir (10.52): Invisibility. I've always thought it would be fun to mess with people a little – nothing too sinister - obviously. I feel like I needed to add that in, just in case ;)_

_Lady Suffragette (10.52): Oh sure, you sound like a right handful =)_

_Faramir (10.53): It depends, how big are your hands? ;)_

As soon as Tom wrote it, he regretted it. God knows what she'd think of him now – he wasn't thinking, he just felt so comfortable talking to her that it slipped out.

_Faramir (10.53): Fuck! I'm so sorry._

_Lady Suffragette (10.54): LMFAO, okay, I was __**not**__ expecting that ;) but at least you proved my point LOL_

_Faramir (10.54): No really. I'm so sorry. I've clearly had more to drink than I thought. I didn't mean…Sorry if I offended you._

_Lady Suffragette (10.55): Stop apologising! That was hilarious, okay?_

_Faramir (10.55): Okay…_

_Lady Suffragette (10.56): Seriously, I'm still laughing. I may have also had too much to drink ;)_

_Faramir (10.57): Fingers crossed neither of us will remember any of this tomorrow…_

_Lady Suffragette (10.57): I hope you're wrong about that. I'm rather enjoying myself._

_Faramir (10.58): Good x_

_Faramir (10.58): Alright, here's one for you then… kiss or cuddle?_

_Lady Suffragette (10.59): My my, someone's feeling brave._

_Faramir (10.59): :D _

_Lady Suffragette (11.00): Well, that very much depends._

_Faramir (11.00): On what?_

_Lady Suffragette (11.01): On what mood I'm in._

_Faramir (11.01): And what mood would you be in right now?_

_Lady Suffragette (11.02): LOL you're incorrigible._

_Lady Suffragette (11.02): I wouldn't say no to a cuddle._

_Faramir (11.03): I happen to be an expert cuddler._

_Lady Suffragette (11.04): Is that so? _

_Faramir (11.05): Yup! It's a fact._

_Lady Suffragette (11.05): Do I even want to know how you got to be such an experienced cuddler? _

_Faramir (11.06): Are you jealous? ;)_

_Lady Suffragette (11.06): Am I being that obvious? ;)_

_Faramir (11.06): You're like an open book ;)_

_Lady Suffragette (11.07): So, go on. Who told you that you give good cuddles?_

_Faramir (11.07): I have a lot of nieces that demand an awful lot of cuddles when I go home =)_

_Lady Suffragette (11.08): Awwwww!_

_Faramir (11.08): Funny story actually, when I was about six or seven, I stayed with my uncle for a week – it was the first time I'd ever been away from my parents – when I got home, I hugged my mam so hard, I cracked one of her ribs. She never actually said anything to me about it; my older sister only told me this recently. I can assure you I'm definitely much gentler now :p_

_Lady Suffragette (11.09): I'll take your word for it lol. _Seriously though, remind me never to let you leave for a while. Or if I do, remind me to wear protective clothing the next time I see you…_"_

_Faramir (11.09): Haha!_

_Lady Suffragette (11.09): What about you? Kiss or cuddle?_

_Faramir (11.09): I'm a fan of both, but, __**if**__ I had to pick, it would have to be kiss. I mean, if you think about you, you can cuddle a little at the same time, so it's like the perfect two for one deal._

_Lady Suffragette (11.09): You're so resourceful ;)_

_Faramir (11.10): That's me!_

_Lady Suffragette (11.10): So, you said "mam" before, and talked about going home, where's home?_

_Faramir (11.09): __Killiney, it's a suburb of Dublin._

_Lady Suffragette (11.10): Do you miss it?_

_Faramir (11.10): No. I miss my family, don't get me wrong, and it was a grand place to grow up, but as an adult, it felt kinda… claustrophobic, if that makes sense?_

_Lady Suffragette (11.11): I know what you mean. I grew up in the country and was home schooled until I was fourteen. I was constantly surrounded by people - I know that's not what you meant, but…_

_Faramir (11.12): But you understand the feeling of being suffocated by people who love you and mean well, but needing to take a step back and do what's best for yourself._

_Lady Suffragette (11.12): Right. It's sort of liberating, isn't it?_

_Faramir (11.13): Aye, it is. Although my mam has only just forgiven me for moving. Or at least she's forgiven me when I'm in her good books. The moment she gets mad, all bets are off!_

_Lady Suffragette (11.13): Awww._

_Faramir (11.14): Right, I'll be back in a minute. I just want to finish getting changed for bed (not going to sleep yet, don't worry ;))_

_Lady Suffragette (11.14): What are you wearing?_

_Faramir (11.14): Excuse me? Now who is being brave? ;)_

_Lady Suffragette (11.15): OMG I didn't mean it like that, I swear lol._

_Faramir (11.15): Mmhmm of course you didn't. _

_Lady Suffragette (11.15): Honestly lol. I was just curious – we don't know what the other looks like, so I thought it would be fun to know what you were wearing – so I can start creating a picture in my head._

_Faramir (11.16): What are you picturing so far?_

_Lady Suffragette (11.16): A creeper ;)_

_Faramir (11.16): Touché _

_Faramir (11.17): But I like the idea of you picturing me in your head._

_Lady Suffragette (11.17): Just tell me what you're wearing. I'm starting to worry that you're avoiding the question. Do you live some sort of secret life as a clown or something? Are you sitting there talking to me in full costume?_

_Faramir (11.18): Do not even joke about that. Clowns are evil…_

_Lady Suffragette (11.18): LOL! I think so too. So I'm glad you're not moonlighting at a circus… but seriously, tell me?_

_Faramir (11.19): Pyjama bottoms, a black Henley and a hoodie. _

_Lady Suffragette (11.19): Aww pyjama bottoms, are they covered in dinosaurs ;)_

_Faramir (11.20): Spaceships thank you very much :p_

_Lady Suffragette (11.20): Whoops, sorry :p You sound ready for bed already…_

_Faramir (11.21): I don't sleep in this little ensemble ;) I sleep in… well, not__** this**__._

_Lady Suffragette (11.21): Ooh ;)_

_Faramir (11.22): So, should I have lied and said I'm wearing a tux – girls like guys in suits, right? ;)_

_Lady Suffragette (11.22): Tuxes are okay, but I actually prefer the casual look._

_Faramir (11.22): That's good to know. I only wear a penguin suit when I'm forced in to it ;) So, what about you? Are you going to tell me what you're wearing? It's only fair._

_Lady Suffragette (11.22): My outfit doesn't compare to yours… Black leggings, a longish white vest top, a hot pink hoodie and fluffy socks. I'm sexy and I know it ;)_

_Faramir (11.23): __"Sexy? I wouldn't bet against it. But to my mind, sexy is over-rated sometimes. Nothing beats pretty for me. Inside __**and**__ out."_

_Lady Suffragette (11.23): Be quiet! You don't even know what I look like, let alone what I'm really like. I could be a bitch!_

_Faramir (11.24): True, I don't, and you could be. But I know I like you – which probably sounds weird to you, because like you said, I don't know what you look like. But it's not all about looks for me. Plus, I do think I know you, at least as well as anyone should at this point in our, relationship, for want of a less cliché phrase. I just feel like we're __**really**__ getting to know each other. Sure it's different and not the 'normal' way, but guess what, I think 'normal' is kinda over-rated too. Don't you think its fun we're getting to know each other without swapping pictures?_

_Lady Suffragette (11.24): I do, I really do. And thank you. I really appreciate it. I know it must be frustrating. _

_Faramir (11.26): It's not at all. I'm actually really enjoying talking like this. There feels like there's more freedom to be ourselves, don't you think?_

_Lady Suffragette (11.26): Promise you're not just saying that?_

_Faramir (11.27): Promise! Anyway, give me a sec, I just wanna switch rooms and get ready for bed x_

_Lady Suffragette (11.28): Okay._

_Faramir (11.32): Hi x_

_Lady Suffragette (11.33): More comfortable?_

_Faramir (11.33): Much. The sofa is only comfortable enough to nap on after a game of football at the park, when I'm too tired to realise how uncomfortable it actually is._

_Lady Suffragette (11.34): LOL_

_Faramir (11.34): So I'm now in bed =)_

_Lady Suffragette (11.35): Still in your pyjamas? ;)_

_Faramir (11.36): No comment!_

Tom loved the fact that she was being more open when it came to flirting with him. She'd never out right told him this, but he felt like maybe she'd been hurt in the past, and didn't want to rush in to things.

_Lady Suffragette (11.36): So, that's a no lol._

_Faramir (11.37): No comment means no comment ;)_

She was right – well; only half right. He definitely wasn't wearing his pyjama bottoms anymore – but he'd kept his boxers on, he felt weird about talking to her wearing nothing – for now anyway. His phone beeped as he was rearranging his pillows, but he groaned when he read the newest incoming message.

_Thomas Barrow __(11.37): Some bastard stole my wallet. Can I crash at yours? I'm ten minutes away and too fucking wasted and pissed off to get a cab home. Put the kettle on x_

_Nooo! He loved Thomas, he really did, but he was having fun talking to his mystery lady._

_Lady Suffragette (11.37): Actually, I don't want to know :p_

_Laughing, he started typing out his message to her, only to be interrupted by Thomas._

_Thomas Barrow __(11.38): I'm taking your silence as a yes!_

_Tom (11.38): That's fine._

_Thomas Barrow __(11.39): Try and keep your excitement to a minimum, okay? It's not like I'm interrupting anything… or, are you texting me back in the middle of some hot wild monkey sex…with your hand?_

_Tom (11.39): Fuck off! I'll see you soon x_

_Lady Suffragette (11.40): …_

_Faramir (11.40): I bet you do ;) and sorry about that. My friend just text me, someone stole his wallet while he was out, so he's heading back to mine…_

_Lady Suffragette (11.41): That's okay. I thought maybe you'd fallen asleep or something._

_Faramir (11.41): Talking to you? Never x_

_Lady Suffragette (11.42): =)_

_Lady Suffragette (11.42): Alright, have a good night._

_Faramir (11.42): Sleep well. It's been nice talking to you xx_

_Lady Suffragette (11.43): It's been nice talking to you too._

_Faramir (11.43): =(_

_Lady Suffragette (11.44): What's with the frowny face? Lol_

_Faramir (11.44): Don't I get a kiss back? _

_Lady Suffragette (11.44): LOL_

_Faramir (11.45): :'(_

_Lady Suffragette (11.45): FINE :p xx_

_Faramir (11.46):_ :

_Lady Suffragette (11.46): What is that? Lol_

_Faramir (11.47):_ That's my smug face =) I'm glad you finally noticed! I've been trying so hard with these emoticons. I've read up on them and everything!

_Lady Suffragette (11.47): _Oh I noticed.

_Faramir (11.48):_ Yay! I just did a little victory dance. But, sleep well, milady x

_Lady Suffragette (11.48): LOL. Night x_

Within seconds of saying goodnight, he heard Thomas's key in the door, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Tom smiled to himself, only just holding in a sigh that would do a teenage girl proud.

Oh yeah, he had it bad.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN 2: Thank you again for reading. Please don't forget to review.**

**dustedoffanoldie xx**


End file.
